


You Forgot Again, Didn’t You?

by ryn347



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Stone is a robot but not originally, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, don’t worry though it’s been fixed before this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryn347/pseuds/ryn347
Summary: So what happened before this takes place is: Stone dies, Robotnik makes contact with his spirit and builds him a new android body, things go relatively back to normal. so normal, in fact, that Robotnik occasionally forgets Stone is a robot now.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 133





	You Forgot Again, Didn’t You?

The turret was definitely not supposed to have done that. Inspired by the turrets from Portal, it was programmed to shoot at anything that moved. Except, of course, for the people it was programmed to protect. Dr. Robotnik was in the middle of registering Agent Stone and himself into the turret’s database, working from behind it where its blind spot was. The turret, unfortunately, had to be active in order to perform these modifications.  
It was, without a doubt, the absolute worst time for Agent Stone to walk into the room with a latte in each hand.   
The turret beeped to signify a target registered. It felt almost like it had in the hyperjet, like the world had slowed to a standstill. This time, however, Robotnik was frozen with fear, unable to move. He watched in horror as the targeting laser was replaced by a deadly beam of light. As it flashed toward Stone, Robotnik felt an icy dagger of fear stab through him. No, no, not him, he thought. I can’t lose him again. Not again.  
The ray struck Stone in the shoulder, and he was thrown backward by the blast. The lattes he had been carrying spilled everywhere, but Robotnik couldn’t care less about that. Suddenly, time returned to normal. Tears in his eyes, he ran across the lab to where Stone had landed, only to find that the agent’s arm had simply detached at the shoulder where it was hit. No blood, no bone, just metal. Wait, metal? Why was there metal... oh right. Robotnik remembered how he’d lost Stone the first time, how he’d made contact with his spirit and created a robot body for him to use.  
“Ivo.” Stone reached over to reattach his arm. “You forgot about the robot-body thing again, didn’t you?”  
Ivo nodded, tears flowing freely down his face as he cradled Stone in his arms. “I thought— I thought I lost you again.”  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” Stone whispered. “I’m here.”  
They stayed there for a while, just holding each other. They both knew they couldn’t go back to how it had been before the incident. But that was okay, because they could go forward together.


End file.
